Video coding systems are widely used to compress digital video signals to reduce storage requirements and/or transmission bandwidth. Different types of video coding systems include block-based, wavelet-based, object-based and block-based hybrid video coding systems. Block-based video coding systems may be based on international video coding standards, such as MPEG1/2/4 part 2, H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 Advanced Video Coding (MPEG-4 AVC), VC-1 and High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC)/H.265 standards. Some block-based video coding systems may have complicated and/or inefficient architectural and operational implementations and may generate suboptimal coding.